Meeting After Years and Years
by HarryPotter149
Summary: Lily accidently lets go while apparating with her father Harry. She has no idea where she is but who does she come across? Dudley Dursley. About Harry and Dud meeting after so many years. Set a few years after epiloge. Lots of next generation stuff.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and stormy night. Rain was lashing against the window of the large cottage in Godrics Hollow. The trees that surrounded the large cottage were swaying vigorously, making slashing noises that echoed around the night air. Although the mood outside was dismall, the mood inside, couldn't have been more joyful.

James had left home last year, and was now living with his girlfriend, Emma. Emma could not make it to the event as she had to stay late to work… though that was probably a good thing. James was never good with celebrating and sure enough, with in twenty minutes, he was already drunk and dancing around like an idiot.

He slumped up to his father and clapped an hand on his shoulder drunkingly. "You!" He yelled victoriously. "You have made me who I am!"

"What? A drunk tosser?" Lily said, emerging from the kitchen carrying two bottles of champagne. "Dad, can we go before James collapses?"

"Yeah" Harry laughed "That's probably a good idea. You could of atleast gotten drunk when we get there instead of before. Come on everyone!

There was a murmur of agreement from the room at large. They were going to Teddy and Victoire's engagement party. Victoire had turned twenty three a couple of weeks ago and Teddy, being the romantic person that he was, though there was no better day to propose. Bill and Fleur were not exactly pleased when they found out the two were engaged. Victoire had just started her new job and they were convinced that that is what she should focus on, but Harry and Ginny had managed to make them see the light after Teddy had come to them grumbleing that maybe there wouldn't be a wedding because Bill would probably bite his head of first for wanting to marry his daughter.

The five Pottters all headed outside, Ginny squeezing into Harry when they emerged in the rain and wind.

"Right" Harry said when they were all at the gate. "We would take a portkey… but I forgot, so we'll have to apparate. Lils, you go with me and Gin, can you take James and Al because I might bust my arm all over again with those to clinging on-"

"I can apparate!" Albus cut in. "I don't need Mum to take me!"

"Al, you only passed your test because you said you were my son and incase you forgot, the last time you tried to apparate you left behind your left-"

"OK, we get the picture!" Ginny cried "Let's just go! I'm freezing my butt off out here!"

"Yeah" Lily agreed, clinging onto her fathers arm. "I want to see Viccy!"

"Right. We'll see you in a sec." Harry said, before spinning on the spot into the night.

The next part all happened rather fast. Harry had just turned when she felt the overwelming feeling of wanting to sneeze. She tried to hold it in but her whole head was tingling, urging her to let the sneeze out. She did.

Harry was taken by surprise and neither of them, especially Harry with his unfit arm, were able to cling on tight enough to each other. And the next thing Lily knew- she was slipping away, falling through the freezing wind spinning round and round. She landed with a excrushiatingly painful thump on solid ground. Her arm was in agony.

She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. It could be anywhere in the country. She began to panic. She even began to cry due to the pain in her arm. She looked down at it to see that that it was sticking out at an odd angle… clearly broken. She stood up and walked under a tree to protect her from the rain.

She was clearly in a muggle area. There was a playground, the uneven ground beneath it covered in a puddle. There were about fifty identical houses, and looking around more she saw a sign marked "PRIVET DRIVE".

She sat on the ground beneath the tree, tears running down her eyes. She had no idea how to get back. What if she never did? What if no one ever found her? She didn't like to think about what could possibly happen but she didn't have to… she became aware of sudden footsteps and stood up hurridly.

"What are you doing out in the rain?" A large figure called over to her.

She backed away slowly. She had always been taught "Don't talk to strangers".

"Where do you live?" He asked. He was now coming into proper view. He wasn't ginormasly large… but he wasn't excactly plump either. He seemed to realize she wasn't sure if she should talk to him.

"It's OK." He said, kindly. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name name?"

"Lily. Lily Potter" Something seemed to flicker across the mans face as she said it, but he said calmly. "I don't know any Potters around here. Where do you live?"

"You- you won't know it. Its called Godrics Hollow. Its north of London."

"London?" The man said. "Then what are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

All the words seemed to blur in her brain. Her arm was killing her. She just wanted to go home. The man looked at her arm which she was holding in an awkward angle and he seemed to realise the siriusness of the situation.

"Look." He said. "Come back to my house. Its just over there." He pointed to one of the identical houses. "I've got a son your age and I'll look at that arm of yours. Then we can figure out what to do."

She nodded, tears still trickling. She walked cautiously over to him and he guided her to his house. Once they stepped inside, she was welcomed by a flood of warmth and she suddenly felt a lot calmer.

A woman came down the stairs. She looked about the same as him and Lily asumed she was his wife. She looked at Lily when she reached the bottom of the stairs, and looked slightly stunned. "Whose this Dudley?" She asked, turning to the large man.

Dudley Dursley.

A/N- Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! People who've read "The Life of Victoire Weasley', I'm still doing that story and I'll update as soon as possible but I really wanted to start this one because I've got some really good ideas.

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Like- Don't Like? Reccomendations? I would really appreciate it!!!

See you next chapter!

HarryPotter149


	2. Chapter 2

Woah- that has to be one of longest gaps between updating in the history of FanFiction. Before you read this, you might want to go back to the first chapter to actually remember what this story is about. I'm pretty sure you'll have completely forgotten. But I thought I should continue this story. I got something like 18 reviews and almost 1000 views for one small and quite badly written chapter so I couldn't give up on it. So, more than a year later, the next chapter is up...

**Chapter 2**

But at that point, Lily didn't make the connection. Her arm was agonising and she winced in pain when she lifted it up cautiously to look at it. She stood awkwardly in the hallway while the big man explained everything to his wife. She looked at her surroundings. A typical muggle home, she thought. A brown welcome matt, the shoes lined up neatly by the door. A coat rack with three rain jackets and family photos, framed on the walls.

Lily stood there nervously, not really sure of what to do. Maybe she could make a quick run for it? What else could she do? She knew her family (James included if he hadn't passed out yet), would already be looking for her, but where would they even start to look? She could be anywhere... Lily _herself _didn't know even know where she was.

'Dudley's' wife (who's name Lily did not know) quickly hurried out of the room after throwing her a worried look. Dudley wordlessly lead Lily into the living room and gestured for her to sit down on one of the floral sofa's.

"Here, Lily..." Said Dudley's wife, emerging again and speaking to Lily directly for the first time. "Take two of these, it will help the pain." She held out her hand with two shiny white pills and a glass of water.

Lily took the tablets somewhat cautiously. For all she knew, these pills could knock her out. But then again, she thought, being knocked out _would _at least ease the pain. "Thanks" She muttered and swallowed them quickly without the water.

"And I've just called next door for Mr. Barnett. He's a doctor. He'll look at your arm."

"Okay..."

"So, how did this happen...?" Mrs no-name pried.

Lily hesitated. What was she supposed to say? That her and her wizard dad had been flying through the air, one million times faster than a jet plane to her veela cousin and a werewolves engagement party and she'd accidentally let go and hurtled back down to land? Maybe not the best idea... "I- uh... I can't really remember..." Lily lied.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"No..."

"Where you were last?"

"No..."

The three of them stood (or in Lily's case, sat), in awkward silence for a few long seconds before the doorbell rang. Both Dudley and his wife hurried out of the room as quickly as they could. I groaned and flopped my head back on the sofa, closing my eyes and running my good hand through my hair. "_Holy Hipogriff, i'm an idiot!_" I groaned to myself.

"What's a Hipogriff, reddy?" Asked a male voice from the doorway. Lily gasped and opened her eyes quickly. There in the door way stood a boy probably about her age. He clearly got his looks from his mothers side. He didn't have any of his fathers roundness or any of his facial features. His eyebrows were perhaps a little out of proportion, but apart from that, he was quite good looking.

"Uh... nothing!" Lily said hastily. "I meant... giraffe...!"

The boy chuckled and made his way over confidently. "I'm Rob, by the way" He said, sitting down next to her. "What happened? Looks like your arm got ripped of its hinges."

"Thanks" Lily said sarcastically. "I'm not sure though... I can't remember."

"Sure, sure" He chuckled again, looking as if he was laughing at his own personal joke.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Nope" Said Rob cheerily. "No offence, but you're not a very good actress. You know exactly what happened but you can't say. Are you a fugitive or something, Reddy?"

"Reddy?" Lily asked, deliberately ignoring the other part. The last thing she needed now was for muggles to get suspicious about her.

"Have you _seen_ your hair?" He laughed "I mean, don't get me wrong, you're really hot, its just so _red!_"

Lily blushed just as a man with a strange black bag came into the room. He was almost as big as Dudley, with spectacles and and a fairly plain face.

"I hear you've damaged you arm miss...?"

"Lily Potter" Rob answered for her. Lily looked at him, confused. "I eavesdrop" He explained.

"Well Miss Potter," Said the 'doctor'. Why did muggles called them doctors anyway? Aren't they supposed to _heal_ people? Why not just call them_ Healers_? "I'm going to have to take you down to the medical centre. I'll need to do an X-Ray and then-"

There was a sudden loud rapping on the front door that made everyone jump. They heard the door being opened and then the sound of a man's voice, though they couldn't make out the words. A second later, Lily heard Mrs No-Name say "Yes. Yes, she is." in a shrill, shocked voice.

There was the sound of footsteps coming into the house and suddenly, there in the doorway, was the person who Lily had never been so happy to see in her entire life. Tall, Purple-haired and with a plain golden engagement ring on his finger. Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy!" Lily shrieked, bounding to her feet and hauling herself at the man, ignoring her throbbing arm. "Oh Teddy, Teddy, Teddy! How did you find me?"

Lily looked up to see him throw a wary glance at the muggles watching in shock. "I'll explain later." He promised.

"Your _boyfriend?_" Rob asked grudgingly from the sofa, before Lily had time to say anything.

"Ugh!" Lily gasped, utterly repulsed by the thought. "God no. He's my... un-related relative"

"Oh" Said Rob, obviously trying to repress his happiness about my reply.

"Thank you so much for looking after her" Teddy said hastily before anyone else could speak. "We'll be eternally grateful and we won't trespass any longer." Teddy grabbed my good arm and wheeled me to the door quickly.

"Wait!" Rob called, running after us. "Don't I get your phone number, Reddy?"

"Um... sorry, I can't remember it. See you around... maybe." Lily turned just in time to see his face fall ever so slightly. She felt slightly bad, but she knew it was for the best. She couldn't complicate this any further.

Teddy continued to drag her along, not saying anything. We walked to the trees and when we were hidden, he grabbed me firmly around my waist and put my good arm around his neck securely. "Hold on properly this time, Lily" He said, and before she knew it, the image of 'Privet Drive' disappeared.

As they flew through nothingness, Lily couldn't help but feel like it wasn't yet over. She had a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach that she would see those people again. But it was just a feeling... She probably wouldn't. But that didn't mean the strange feeling went away. It lingered at the back of her mind for a very long time.

And as time went by, it got bigger and bigger and bigger...

A/N- Thanks to** x-I run with Wolves-x, Hello I'm, hypercell, goldacharmed, HappilyBlue, Cowabunga, bookakashin, sara, LittleRedOne, lunalovegood12321, Peaches-Destroyer, reader, JimSox149, UnuhanyouLafiel, Potty and Weasel, FireChildSlytherin5, ilovethestory, KlingonGal, carrebear14, IceStar4621 **for reviewing! You probably won't remember that you did but you did so thanks! P.S- my profile actually has writing on it now.


End file.
